Life's an Empty Song
by MCRFanatic
Summary: A life full of empty promises and lullabies isn't enough for Ana. After her failed promises to protect her twin brother, Chrona, she decides to run away, but where she ends up suprises everyone. OCx? Chronax?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but some of the plot and the O.C's! :D

* * *

"Ana," Chrona said in a trembling voice. I looked over my shoulder to see my oldest twin hugging himself in the corner of the room. I crawled over to him and held him in my arms.

"Chrona, what's wrong? Did she do it again?" I asked. Chrona nodded and buried his head in my chest. He tremembled even more and began to sob. I held him closer and sighed. "It's okay, Chrona. I'll make sure she never does a thing like that ever again."

Chrona looked up, tears stung his eyes, "Do you mean it, Ana?" I nodded and gave him a light smile.

"I promise."

**Chrona and Ana: Age 8**

* * *

I didn't keep my promise to Chrona. Chrona got in trouble a few days later and Medusa stuck him back in the dark room. I pleaded with her to get him out, but her only response was, "Why do you care what happens to him? He's just a tool for our amusment."

I would have responded, "He's my brother! And I promised to protect him!" But If I had said anything, she would have struck me, or put me with Chrona in the dark room. I left with a huff and decided not to bother, next time I would keep him out of the room.

But those promises weren't kept either, and after a while, Chrona lost all hope that I'd ever help him. Every time I went to hug him, he'd run away. And every time I went to check up on him, he'd hide in the corner of his room, not saying a word.

"Fine, If you don't want to talk, that's alright with me!" I screamed at him one day. He shuddered a bit and hid his head in his arms. Softening my face, I let my eyes drop to the ground. "But, I want you to know i'm your sister, and I'm sorry if I was never there for you. It's my fault your like this. I'm sorry, Chrona. I'm so sorry."

I ran out of there as fast as I could before Chrona could even look up. Fresh tears stung my face as I hurried to my room to gather up somethings before I left.

I decided, that if the one person that I had ever loved stopped loving me, I would run away. Forever.

My first thing was to pack up some clothes. If I packed all of my belonging up, Medusa would find out and search for me. If I too only what was nessesary, then it would give me sometime before she decided to find me.

I grabbed two pairs of white jeans and one of my purple witch dresses with the black stripes. Next came two tank-tops, one yellow and another neon green. Both had a little black butterfly in the bottom right coners. Last were a pair of black leggings.

I was already wearing my favorite witches outfit, a black sweatshirt without the sleeves, a white spagetti strap tank top under that, and neon purple skinny jeans. I had to take off my blue witch hat, leaving all the butterflies under my control to scatter around the room.

"Come now," I said, outstreaching my right arm. Each fluttered over and rested on my arm, turning themselves into a tattoo. Once that was done, I grabbed the bag I had filed with clothes, and made my way over to the nightstand where a picture was standing.

In it was me and Chrona, when we were six. Chroana was shaking becasue Medusa had just taken him out of the dark room. Ragnarok was above him, giving Chrona rabbit ears. I was laughing while holding Chrona close. It was the only photo of us together, since Medusa didn't allow us to take photo's. She only allowed it this time becasue it was the day we learned that I was a witch.

"Chrona." I picked up the photo and shoved it into my bag along with my clothes. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I walked over to the window and summoned Miles, my special baby.

A bright blue and grey butterfly peeled itself from the tattoo's and flew out of the window. In a poof of smoke, Miles turned into a gigantic butterfly, around ten times his original size. He fluttered below the window, waiting for me. I stuck my head out, and looked around. The coast was clear.

I jumped out and landed on Mile's back. "Let's go," I said, patting Mile's head.

"Ana!"

I moved my head and looked back into my room. Standing inside was Chrona, Ragnarok above him. "Chrona?" I asked, raising an eybrow. He nodded slightly, moving his way towards the window.

"Ana, a-are you leaving?" He asked in his shy, timid voice. Nodding, I brought a hand up to the window. Chrona looked at it for a second, before taking it in his own.

"I'm sorry Chrona. I'm sorry for leaving you like this, it's just, I don't think having me here is any better. I know Medusa's done some horrible stuff to you, but I can't make a diffrence, I just can't. I'm one person." Chrona smiled, tears filled his eyes as he carresed my hand with his thumb. I did the same and smiled, even though on the inside, I knew I was breaking down crying.

"No, Ana. You can make a diffrence, I should be sorry. I pulled you into all of this, you should have just stayed out-"

"No. I'm your sister, Chrona. What kind of sibling would I be if I let my older brother get hurt?" I asked as Chrona shook his head. By this time, tears were running down his face and his cheeks were red. " I love you Chrona. Remember that, and you'll always be out of Medusa's harm."

"Are you two done yet?" Ranarok whinned, making me chuckle.

I released my grasp from Chrona. "Here," I said, waving my left hand over the tattoos on my right arm. A light pink butterfly peeled itself from the others and fluttered around before landing on Chrona's nose. He giggled at it, before it began to fly again.

"Ana," he said as his eyes watched the butterfly flutter around before settling on his right arm. It began to disolve into his arm, transforming itself into a tattoo. Chrona's eyes widened in shock as he relized what I had done. "Really?"

I nodded,"When you feel sad, just look at this tattoo, and everything will be alright again or if Medusa does something to you, just wave your arm over it," I began, as Chrona took his left hand over the tattoo, and waved it, "then it will come back to life." The butterfly peeled itself from Chrona's skin and turned back into its normal, light pink self.

"When you want it to turn back into a tattoo, just say the lullaby I taught you when were were young, do you remember it?"

Chrona nodded as he began to say the lullaby, "When darkness falls across the state, the butterflies come and make it okay. They flutter and fly, bright colors galore. Now the darkness is gone, forever and more."

The butterfly flew back to his arm and transformed back into a tattoo. He smiled at it and nodded his head slowly. "I remember."

"Good, now, I have to go, before Medusa comes. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I will," Chrona said, as he lightly traced the tattoo with his finger.

"I love you Chrona," I said, as I patted Miles on the head. Miles began to fly off, but not before I heard Chrona say,

"I love you too, Ana."

**Chrona and Ana: Age 16**

* * *

:/ eh, I really don't know. Reviews are nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but some of the plot and the O.C's! :D

* * *

Honestly, to tell the truth, I had no clue where I was going. Miles was pointing me in the direction of Death City, a place I knew was a walking death trap for me, but for now, I knew it was the only safe place from Medusa. "Go, there," I pointed out towards the lights from Death City in the distance.

Sighing, I watched as the lights drew closer and closer and soon, I found myself placing soul protect. "Soul protect," I said, and soon there was a giant pressure on my chest. I was so used to letting my soul and my magic be free, I guess thats why it felt like my chest ws heavy all of a sudden. Medusa original taught me how to use soul protect, but I haden't the chance to use it, up till now.

"Miles, go down." He responded with a slight nodded and lowered down towards the ground. I'd have to walk the rest of the way to ensure that I wouldn't draw attention to myself. I put out my right arm and in a puff of smoke, Miles was back to his small, delicate form. He flew over and landed on my arm, forming a tattoo again.

If I had to guess, I'd say I have around seventy butterfly tattoo's on my arm. They vary from big and small, so that I would arise suspicion for when humans, meisters, and weapons saw me. My hands found their ways into the front pockets of my sleeveless sweatshirt and I began to walk.

"I have to create an alibi. I could say i'm a meister, which is half true. Even though I got Medusa's witch magic, I got my father's meister skills. Plus, I've got the black blood in me, just like Chrona." I paused for a second before nodding my head. "Yeah, it could work. But first, I need to find myself a weapon."

I walked my way through the gates with ease. It was still the middle of the day and everyone was out and about. I spotted some kids at a cafe, Deathbucks, drinking coffee. One, if I had to guess, was Death's son, Death the Kid. He was surrounded by five others.

A brunette next to him spotted me staring and whispered in his ear. He then proceded to turn around and saw me. Without thinking, I turned my head and pretended to look the other way. Once it was safe and he was no longer looking at me, I ran.

"I was almost spotted and the last thing I need is for the Grim Reapers son to find me." I stopped for a second and thought over what I had just said. If the Grim Reaper's son had found me, there would have been a good chance he would have taken me to Death himself. If he took me to Death, then I could have explained my fake story and how that I was a meister in need of a weapon.

Turning back, I ran my way back to the cafe in hopes that Kid was still there. As soon as I rounded the corner, I saw the familiar black and white striped hair from before.

Jackpot.

Casually, I made my way to where the group was sitting. "Hey," I began, making all six look at me. The brunette who whispered to him earlier glared at me, but I smiled at her.

Kid turned around and gave me a light smile. "Hi, are you new here? I've never seen you here before."

I nodded, "Yeah, I just moved here today. I thought it would be nice to get used to my surroundings."

"Well, thats nice to hear. Anyways, I'm Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid."

"Ana, my names Ana."

Kid nodded slightly and grabbed his coffee from the table and took a sip from it. I eyed him slightly, but kept the smile on my face. "So, is there something you wanted?" He asked holding the cup in his hand.

"Um, yeah. There is one thing. You see, I just recently found out i'm a meister, thats why I moved here and-" He cut me off by holding a finger up.

Putting the cup down, he said, "Say no more, you wish to see my father, Death. I'll bring you too him if you wish."

Smiling, I nodded my head. Kid got up and once and made his way over to me. "Liz, Patty. You can stay with the other's, I'll be back shortly."

"Yay! Okay, Kid!" A blonde said. The brunette looked at us.

"Yeah, okay," she said while playing with her hair. Kid nodded and took that as it was. Turning on his heels he began to walk without me. I waved off the group and followed shortly behind him.

We walked our ways through the streets of Death City. The temperature wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, since at the hideout it was always hot. Then again, we were in the middle of the desert. Kid kept changing his pace to reflect mine, which got me a little annoyed, but I let it be. The kid's probably got OCD or something.

There was a clearing up ahead, and soon, we saw ourselfs standing infront of Shibusen, or as Medusa liked to call it, the DWMA. There had to be around a hundred or so step in front of us leading to the school. I could feel myself sweatdrop, we really have to walk up all of those steps?

Kid was already on his way up, while I stood at the bottom, wishing I could use Miles, but that would risk my chance of exposure by a lot. Sensing my presence was no longer with him, Kid turned back and looked at me. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah," I said, hurring up to catch up with Kid. Once I did, we were off.

I could see from the coner of my eye, Kid darting his head around to look at the structure of the school. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked me, sparkles in his eyes. I nodded slowly at first, not getting what he was even asking me, but then he continued to talk. "See how symetrical it is? This is what the world should be like, symetrical!"

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, trying to be so sarcastic. Being a child of Medusa, you tend to inherit her sarcastic ways. Kid looked at me and smiled, but only for a second.

"I don't know what it is about you," he began, making me give him a confused look. He looked away and closed his eyes. "But theres something about you I don't like."

"Hey! It's not nice to judge people you just met!" I yelled at him, making him flinch. He laughed it out though, like it was nothing. But soon ehough, he stopped and stared out into the distance. I sent him a confused look, but then I turned my head to look infront of me.

I gasped once I saw what we were looking at. It had to be the deadilest place for a witch to even enter, and I was going to be the second to attempt it. Medusa being the first, I know she works here at the school as a nurse, meaning it was twice as deadly for me. I'd have Medusa and Death on me if they found out if a witch was here, non the less, Medusa's own living blood.

"Welcome," Kid began, snapping me out of my trance, "to the DWMA."

* * *

Phew -.- finally done with this chapter...Reviews are ubber nice at this moment.


	3. Chapter 3

This is what happens when I get bored. I update faster than normal. -.-

* * *

This inside was bigger than the outside. I feared that if I lost Kid, then I would get lost and wander the hallways of the school by myself. There were no students in the school, it was a sunday afterall, so I expected not to see anyone at all.

After we made our way through a number of hallways, passing by a few classrooms, we finally stopped at a door. "Here we are," Kid said, openeing the door. He held the door open for me. I nodded at him and walked in.

"Thanks," I said, once we were in. I gave him a small smile, which he returned with a small smile of his own. But that smile turned into a frown as we got closer and closer to the platform in the center of the room. Guillotines hung above us, almost like they were threatening to come down and kill us at any moment.

They kind of remeinded me of a Death Scythe I encountered on a mission for Medusa once, I think his name was Justin? Yeah, he was a weird guy, listening to his loud blaring music. The only way he could understand me was by reading my lips, if I covered my mouth, then he would give me confused looks.

He threatened to cut my head off, and he almost accomplished that. I would have died right then and there if I hadn't quickly made a clone using Reflect, one of the butterflies I hexed to copy whatever I wanted her to. She copied me and took my place. When Justin went to cut 'my' head off, he eneded up cutting thin air, for as soon as Reflect is injured, she turns back into a butterfly. By the time Justin figured out that it was a butterfly and not me, I was long gone.

The closer we got to the platform, the more I could feel my soul jump. '_This was a stupid idea,'_ I thought to myself. _'Why did I think that this would work? Maybe I should have stayed with Chrona and Medusa.' _I bite my lip nervously at the thought, but then I shook my head._ '__But if I did that, then I would still be under Medusa's control, just like Chrona.'_

I sighed, whats done is done, and right now I need to focus on meeting Death. If I messed up, theres a good chance that I would be screwed over, caught, and possibly killed.

"Watch your step," Kid said as he climed up the threes steps with ease. I, on the other hand, was still lost and though and well, kinda tripped over the first step. I would have fallen and hit my head on the third step, if it wasn't for the pair of hands that were wrapped under my torso.

"Whoa, you almost hurt yourself," the voice said. I could automatically tell that it wasn't Kid, nor was it Death, becasue I knew from Medusa that Death's voice was more like a childish tone. This voice was a little rougher, but it had a nice tone to it as well.

"BlackStar, what are you doing here? I thought you stayed back with the others at the cafe?" Kid asked. The pair of arms brought me back to my standing position. I turned my neck and saw a bluehaired kid standing behind me, he smiled to me and walked past, climbing the stairs with ease.

"I got bored, plus I wanted to see if this girl here was better than me." He held a thumb up to his chest and smiled proudly. Man, is his ego big!

I rolled my eyes at him and walked up the stairs to stand next to him, "This girl has a name, and it's Ana."

"Ana. Well then, Ana, once you get your weapon, we'll fight, got it?"

I was in total awe at this big headed egotistic idiot. Even though we had barley known each other for five minutes, he was already calling me out. Smiling, I nodded. "You on, Blackstar." I held out my hand, which he took and we shook on it.

"Well ,well, well. What do we have here? Blackstar, your not getting into another fight now are you?" We turned around and saw Death standing infront of a mirror at the end of the platform. When did he get there? blackstar released my hand and placed both his hands behind his head.

"Nah," he said, smiling. "Not now at least."

"Well okay then. Kiddo, good to see you here! What brings you to school on a sunday?" Death said in a playful tone, making me begin to regret coming to Death City, but then I remember, it could either be this, or be controled by Medusa. I liked this better than being controled.

"Father, I found a new meister. She wishes to join the DWMA."

"Who might this girl be? The one standing next to Blackstar?"

"Um, yes sir," I said, speaking up. I don't want Kid saying everything for me, plus it makes it better for me if I talk to Death myself.

"Well then, what is your name?"

"Ana, my name is Ana Psyche."

Death nodded, "Well then Ana, Kid said you were a meister, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Then it settled! You will become a student here at the DWMA starting tomorrow, Kid? Blackstar?"

"Yeah," both said at the same time.

"You will show Ana here to your class, Class Cresent Moon, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct, father," Kid said in a dead serious tone. Death nodded once again.

"Um, Death, sir," I began in a quiet voice. He looked at me. "I still need a place to live."

Kid looked at me, "But Ana, you told me you just moved here."

"Yeah," I began, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "I lied so that you could take me to see Lord Death."

I heard Blackstar begin to laugh and Kid sighed. Death just gave me a look that couldn't be described becasue he had a mask on. "Well then, Ana. I have no choice but to give you this." Death held out one of his giant foam hands, which was in a fist. He opened the fist and in his hand was a key. "This is the key to your new appartment. I'm sure once you find a weapon, one of you two can move in with the other. That reminds me, i'll have to gather a list of meisterless weapons for you."

I was to busy admiring the golden key that was just handed to me to listen to the rest of Death's lecture. I nodded in response, hoping that he would shut up and leave me to go home and sleep, I hadn't slept in a while beacuse of my running away.

"Shall I take her to her new home, father?" Kid asked, making me snap out of yet another trance. Man, I have got to stop with the spacing out today! Death nodded and shoo'd us away.

"I'll see you kids tomorrow! Ana, i'll call you down once I have the list ready, and don't worry about the appartment, Kid knows where it is. Its where meister Maka and her weapon Soul live, those are Kid and Blackstar's friends too. You'll get along nicely with them, I just know it!"

And with that, we were out of the room. I looked to Kid and Blackstar, who were walking behind me. They both gave me a shrug and began to walk. I followed, not wanting to get lost on my way to my new apartment. I fixed the strap on my should, forgetting I had my bag with me. I forget so easily.

"I say we visit Soul and Maka and tell them they have a new neighbor!" Blackstar said happily with a giant smile on his face.

"Don't you have to go home and see Tsubaki?" Kid asked, he was probably getting annoyed with Blackstar.

"She told me that she was going to go home with Soul and Maka. Patti and Liz said that they would go too."

Kid only nodded. I looked at the two before giving up. I guess I would meet these people later. A few minutes passed and soon we came upon an appartment complex. I looked at the key that I still held in my hands and say a number enscribed on the back. Room 188.

Kid led us up a flight of stairs, Blackstar telling me to be careful the entire time we walked up. I glared at him, only to have him laugh in my face. "Such and idiot," I mumbled under my breath. We walked along the second floor untill Kid and Blackstar came to a stop infront of the first door.

"This is Maka and Soul's apartment. You can with us if you like," Kid said as he reached for the brass doorknob. I shook my head and lightly declined the offer.

"I'll see them tomorrow morning," I said as I began to walk towards my apartment, which just happened to be a few doors down.

"Alright then, i'll tell them to wait for you tomorrow, then we can all meet up at school so you don't get lost."

I was shocked that Kid would do such a thing, even though I just met him earlier today. "You would do that?" I asked, surprised at the offer. Kid nodded and gave a small smile. I couldn't help myself from running over and hugging him. It caught him, and Blackstar, off gaurd. "Thank you."

"Y-your welcome," he responded. I pulled away and gave them both a smile before running off to my appartment. I unlocked the door and grabbed the knob, waving bye to Blackstar and Kid as they walked into Maka and Soul's appartment. I walked into the apartment, and as soon as I shut the door, I colapsed onto the floor.

"My first day in Death City and I haven't died, thats good, right?"

* * *

Yay! I made this one extra long since I had the time to make it extra long! Reviews are nice, so please give them, they help alot. Also, i'm going to follow the manga since its longer than the anime, plus I like the manga better becasue its has the book of Eibon and...You know what, not going to spoil it untill I get to that part, which will be in the sqeual. Oh yeah, i have this story all planned out, you just wait and see! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own a thing! I swear, on Death the Kid! DX

* * *

There were two rooms, one for me, and one for my partner, if I ever get one. "Death told me that he'd have a list ready for me by tomorrow, hopefully there's one person on that list that i'll like." Gathering up what little I had in my bag, I put them all in the respectable furniture that they belonged in.

"Dress goes in the closet, pants in the dresser along with the tank tops, hmm," I hummed lightly at the lack of clothing I had. "I'll need to get a job, living on a dress, three pairs of jeans, three tank tops, a pair of leggings, and a sleeveless sweatshirt isn't healthy."

I deemed it final there, I was going to get a job. Where, I had no idea yet. I continued to rumage through my bag and pulled out the picture that I brought with me. I placed it on the night stand next to the bed and sighed. Chrona and me, what I wouldn't do to turn back and get him right now, but doing that would be too risky. "Damn," I swore under my breath.

I reached back into my bag again, only to come up empty. "Hmm, so a night without pajama's. Awsome," I said sarcasticaly. Sighing, I gave up and made my way over to the bed. I crawled in under the covers and attempted to make myself as comfortable as possible.

"Well, tomorrow starts my first offical day in the death trap," I said, turning my body to face the lonley window in my room. The moon shined brightly outside as blood escaped between it's teeth. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Night, Chrona. Where ever you are."

~8888~

I don't really know how I woke up that morning, it was either from the hunger or the fact the only thing that kept popping into my mind that night were nightmares of Death killing me, or nightmares of Medusa killing me. Either way, both were pretty bad in my case.

Streaching, I got up from my bed and found my way to the bathroom across the hall.

As soon as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I almost died. My hair wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, all I needed was to comb it out a bit, and lucky for me, there was a welcome basket sitting in the kitchen. How that got by me was beyond me.

Inside was a brush, (Thank Death!) food, shampoo, conditioner, a notebook, some pens, and a card. I picked up the card and looked inside to see a check for $200. Also inside the card was a note.

_Here ya go Ana! Each student get's a 'allowance' of $200 each month. Use it wisley as we do not give out loans. If you run low on money or want some extra, I advise you get a job at a local cafe or grocery store. _

_~Shinigami _

"Cool, now I just got one question. How did this get here without me knowing?" I made a creeped out face and decided it was better not to know.

"Hey, you home?" A voice asked. Knocking so followed, making me smile. Soul and Maka, the two Kid were talking about, showed up. Glad that they did, I would have gotten lost on my way to the DWMA and if by some miraculious miracle I somehow made my way there, I would have gotten lost inside the school.

Walking over, I grasped the knob with my hand and opeend the door. Standing outside was a girl with sandy blonde hair and next to her, an albino boy.

"Hi," the girl said. This must be Maka. She walked in, hands behind her back, with a big smile plastered on her face. "Kid told us about how your new and how that you need help getting to the school."

"Is that what he said? Eh, I wasn't really paying attention," the boy said as he follwed her in. And this must be Soul. He stopped and looked at me. "Hey."

"Hey," I said back. I gave them both a warm smile, before I looked down to my clothes, which were the same one that I had worn yesterday. "Um, I still need to get dressed."

"Thats okay, we've still got an hour before we have to be at school," Maka explained. Soul made a small 'hm' noise and nodded.

Turning, I quickly ran to my room and grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a yellow tank top. I hustled into the bathroom and took off what clothes I had on and threw the new ones on, deciding to kepp the sleeveless sweatshirt, only becasue it wasn't dirty and it would be a bit akward showing up in nothing but a tank top to school.. Next, I had to run back into the kitchen to grab the hairbrush in the basket.

Maka and Soul watched me move from place to place in the apartment, trying to gather up all my things and get ready. "Okay, i'm ready." I finally said as I stood in the doorway to my bedroom. I had the notebook and a pen in on arm and the check I got from Death in my back pocket.

Maka nodded and headed towards the door, "Alright then, lets go."

~8888~

The walk to school was better than before. I actually got up the stairs without almost dying or tripping.

"So," Maka began as we wandered the hallways. School didn't offically begin for another ten minutes, so we had plenty of time to kill. "What kind of weapon do you want, Ana?"

I thought for a second before settling on an anwser, "Well, I was hoping for someone who can transform into chakrams or an axe. Which ever one. If no one can turn into those two, then i'll pick something else."

"Actual, now that you mention it, there is one kid here who can change into those chakram things you mentioned."

"Who?"

And at that exact moment, boy, about the same age as me, bumped my shoulder with his. "Sorry," he mummbled as he gave a quick glance. In that quick glance, I took in his whole appearence. His eyes were black, like as black as black could get, and his hair was probably originally brown or black, but instead it was dyed a crimson red.

Maka and Soul watched the entire scene happen and eyed me carefully. It felt like time slowed as I watched him hurry off down the hallway. I shook my head and looked to Maka, who was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Griffin Ash."

"Griffin Ash? He doesn't sound so bad and why are you looking at me like that?"

"You-and he- and bump- and...You know what, never mind. We have to get to class, come one," she said, shaking her head and grabbing Soul by the wrist while he was talking to some kid.

I followed shortly behind them, trying not to be involved with them. Soul was yelling at Maka, which just made everyone look at him.

Soon, we came to a door with a sign hanging above it. 'Class Cresent Moon,' it said. I sighed, this was it. Maka and Soul were already inside, along with a few other students.

"Well, here we go," I said, as I walked into the class.

As soon as I entered the room, it felt like a huge feeling of relief washed over me.

"Ana!"

I turned and saw Blackstar standing behind me. Standing next to him was a girl who had long, black hair. She smiled lighly at me.

"Blackstar."

Now it was Blackstar's turn to look back. Standing behind him was Kid. Next to Kid were the blonde and brunette from the cafe. She gave me a small glare before turning her head to the side to look at something else.

Kid walked over and handed me a paper, "Here you go, Ana. My father told me to give this to you, it's your list of weaponless meisters along with a picture and what they look like while in weapon form."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a smile. He nodded and motioned to the two girls. They followed him up the stairs and they sat down in one of the rows. Maka, Soul, Blakcstar, and the girl with Blackstar did the same. I followed Soul and Maka and sat with them while we waited for the bell to signal the begining of the school day.

~kill kon kan kun~

The class went silent, the only sound that I could hear was the sound of wheels sppeding down the hallway. I looked at Soul, who only shook his head and rolled his eyes. The wheels got closer and closer, and soon, a man in a chair showed up. "Hello Cla-" He began, but as he entered the doorway, the chair got caught, and he ended up getting caught and falling on the ground.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. This guy wasn't serious, right?

After readjusting himself on the seat once again, the man scooted his way to the front of the class. "Now class, we have a new student here with us today. Ana, will you please be so kind to come down here and introduce yourself?"

I got up and made my way to the front of the class. "Um, hi, everyone. My name is Ana Psyche. I am a meister, but I do not have a weapon yet. And I think thats all you really need to know about me." I looked to the man, who nodded and shoo'd me back to my seat.

"Now class, I want you to be nice to Ana, and Blackstar" he began.

"Yeah?" Blackstar responded.

"That means no fights, got it?"

"What!"

"Blackstar..." the man stressed.

"Right, right. Got it." Blackstar said, as he sweatdropped.

~8888~

The day went on normally. Durring the day, I learned that the man's name was Prof. Stein, and that he was our teacher. No 'duh' there.

Every once and a while, I would read off a few names on the list, deciding who to choose.

One girl could change herself into a mace, but knowing me, I'd hit my head or something with her and die. Next was another girl, who could change into a kantana. She was pretty cool, untill I learned that she had a bad history with witches. If she ever found out that I was once, then I'd be screwed over.

"Theres no one here that I like," I grummbled to myself. Sighing, I went to go put the list in my notebook, but a picture fell out and landed on the ground. I picked it up and flipped it over to see who it was.

"No way," I said, as my eyes widened. I looked to the corner where the name was and saw messily scribbed 'Griffin Ash.'

In the picture was the same kid I bumped into in the hallway. The only diffrence was his hand was transformed into a half circular object with spikes sticking out of the side. I looked over the list and saw next to Griffins name what weapon he was. My eyes widened again.

"Chakrams."

* * *

Yay! Weapon time for Ana!

Oh, and I forgot to tell you this, but Ana's hair color is a dark violet/pruple color, it goes down to around her waist lineand its messily chopped to a little below her eyebrows. Her eyes are the same color as Chrona's.

Reviews are nice! :D

*Sorry! I had to fix a few things! That's why I took it down and reposted this chapter again!*


End file.
